This study investigates some of the biological, psychological and social factors and their interactions associated with divorce- related depression and its treatament. It has long been noted that women suffer major affective disorder at about twice the frequency of men. This study addresses this differential frequency by investigating the response of 200 males and 100 females to divorce. Two matched groups differing on depression by RDC criteria form the basic sample. Three studies are proposed: 1. To assess the contreibution of four factors: gender, a personal or family history of depression, sex role identity, and social network changes following divorce on the development of depression in connection with this life event. 2. To investigate the presence of disturbed REM sleep parameters in depressed males and femaleas in comparison to non-depressed divorcing persons of each sex and the relation of these to differences in dream structure and content. 3. To pilot test the effect on immediate and long-term clinical status of a short treatment aimed at correcting the dream disorder with psychotherapy.